Fritz Land
(NOTE: Fritz Land is a country that I myself have made up. If you any problems with this then I am sorry but I won't take it down and please don't edit. Thank you.-Maple-Lover 2.0) Appearance Klause dresses much like a 'bohemian vagabond', he wears patchy trousers and shirts, old worn letaher boots and old jackets. His sandy blonde hair is often messy and he often has dark circles under his light blue eyes, this is mainly due to lack of sleep. However, on Prussia Day, he dresses up very smartly, he wears his military uniform and his Iron Cross around his neck. Prussia Day is the only known day that he dresses up. Personality and Interests Klause is very intelligent and is often seen reading a book. He is also very curious and often 'tinkers' with things to see what happens. This has caused many comical things to happen such as shocking himself. He is very protective of his family, in particular Astrid (New Fritz Land). He has often been called 'a well meaning screw up', as while his intentions maybe good, he often screws up. History The Discovery of Frtiz Land Fritz Land was discovered by a Prussian explorer by the name of Klause Meyer and he named it after Frederich Willhelm, the king of Prussia. The country was first called Frederich Land but eventaully it was shortened to Fritz Land. Gilbert took a liking to young Klause and took him under his wing. The Independence Wars Klause did not participate in the Independence Wars, despite urgings from the countries who were participating. The Discovery of New Fritz Land Shortly after the Independence Wars, Klause discovered a new country which he called New Fritz Land, although he didn't colonise the country and handed it over to Gilbert, he struck up a brother-sister relationship with Astrid who was the personification of New Fritz Land. WWI&WWII During both world wars, Fritz Land was allies with Germany and supported them. During World War Two there was much tension between him and Alessandro (The Kingdom of New Italia) due to their different relationships with Marie (The Kingdom of Nouveau). The Dissolvement of Prussia After Prussia was dissolved as a country, many people said that Fritz Land and New Fritz Land were both independent although they themselves never declared independence from Prussia. Relationships Gilbert Beilschimdt (Prussia)-'''Klause is very loyal to Gilbert as he considers himself a colony of Prussia. He often tags along with Gilbert whenever he's stalking Roderich, although this is mainly to make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble. '''Ludwig (Germany)-'''Klause and Ludwig consider themselves brothers and have a close relationship. While Kluase merely calls Ludwig 'brother', Ludwig calls him 'big brother'. '''Astrid Beilschimdt (New Fritz Land)-'''Astrid and Klause are very close and have a brother-sister relationship. They help each other out in times of need and consider themselves to be colonies of Prussia. '''Alessandro Vargas (The Kingdom of New Italia)-'''Alessandro and Kluase are civillised with each other despite their different relationships with Marie. '''Marie Bonnefoy (The Kingdom of Nouveau)-'''Marie and Kluase are currently 'going steady'. He often gets teased about this by Gilbert. '''Trivia *Klause named himself after the Prussian explorer who found him. *Kluase's birhtday is the day he was discovered, rather than the day he became independent as most people think. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fictional States